


Canvas of the Night

by heavymetalbarnes



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, it's rlly cheesy now that I look back on it, it's rlly cute I swear, we all need some fluffy stucky in our trying times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavymetalbarnes/pseuds/heavymetalbarnes
Summary: Bucky enjoys the various colors of New York's skies, he finds it to be almost like natural art.Steve finds something other than the sky to be natural art.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago actually, but since I've been a lil preoccupied with school n shit I haven't had time to write a fresh, new story so I figured why not post this !

It was a beautiful thing to look at. 

The sky, a blueberries 'n cream shade with strawberry cotton candy clouds drifting across it. The violet undertone to the clouds added an extra calming wave crashing over Bucky. It was evenings like these he adored so much, so rarely did the sky in New York look like this. Usually he'd stare up at a bright orange sky with sunflower yellows blending beautifully in, along with cotton white clouds absorbing the fall themed colors behind them. It felt even better when he'd be grazed with a cool breeze flowing through, rustling the dying leaves clinging to the trees and combing its invisible fingers through his hair. 

He liked that. He felt at peace when he had nights like those. 

"Buck?"

He turned his attention away from the sky to look behind him. "Hey there." He grinned, watching Steve walk over to the window. Steve returned the smile and leaned with arms crossed against the wall next to Bucky. "I see you're enjoying the view." Steve noted, glancing out the open window. 

He took in the gradient sky, a dark blue blending with the baby blue fading away for the evening with violet clouds floating along. He thought it looked nice, it looked like any other evening.

"Yeah," Bucky sighed, "I hardly saw nights like this in Bucharest. It was always pitch black dark before you knew it, hardly ever had a chance to see a sunset before the darkness came." "Is that why you're always sitting in the window when I come in here?" Steve asked, pointing to the half cross legged position Bucky sat in on the windowsill. He chuckled and nodded, returning his gaze up at the now dark purple sky. 

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Bucky thought out loud. Steve smiled, his attention on the real beauty of the night. He felt his smile grow as he watched Bucky stare adoringly up at the night's sky, a smile starting to tug at his ajar lips. 

"Yeah," he agreed, "it is."


End file.
